Solamente Tú
by Fer Del Desierto
Summary: Vas al bar Ichiraku a regañadientes con tu amiga, te deslumbra el cantante azabache con su melodiosa voz y te idealizas un fuerte interés por él... "No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento, se mueren de celos, tus ojos son destellos, tu garganta es un misterio"... Un pequeño One - Shot SasuSaku ¡Se te invita a leerlo! (YA ESTÁ CORREGIDO GRACIAS n.n)


**Yo: ¡Oh por Dios!**

**Hanasu: ¡Tú no dejas de sacar novedades, no te cansas de escribir!**

**Yo: Les presento a mi inner ^.^ se llama Hanasu y por desgracia inventé su nombre porque la tipa interna no deja de hablar…**

**Hanasu: ¡¿Qué dijiste?! 7.7**

**Yo: Mientras tanto subo éste pequeñísimo One-Shot (no es un Song-Fic como pueden ver, la música es sólo el ambiente xD) y uso la pareja SasuSaku n.n**

**Hanasu: ¡¿Fernanda dónde carajos te metiste?!**

**Yo: ¡A leer! Por cierto, la canción le pertenece a mi cantautor español favorito Pablo Alborán ya que sin él no tendría ganas de continuar jajajajaja no se crean.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto de Kishimoto e imaginación volátil me pertenecen xD**

**Y hay algo de quí que me recuerda mucho por mencionar a Neji... u.u lo extrañamos mil T.T**

* * *

—¡No quiero ir!—gritó una joven pelirrosa de ojos verdes, sosteniéndose de la cabecera de su cama mientras una rubia de ojos azules, la jalaba prácticamente de los pies. Éstas chicas eran Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno.

— ¡Ya frentona! ¡No seas bruta y acompáñame al bar, lo prometiste!—la rubia le recordó lo que habían quedado hace apenas varias semanas y es que la Haruno era realmente dura, literalmente no quería zafarse de la cama.

— ¡Que no!— repitió la ojiverde, parecía realmente una niña pequeña.

— ¡Ay Sakura, que baka eres!—Ino finalmente la soltó, Sakura quedó como plastilina deshecha. A la Haruno no se le daban muy bien eso de las salidas, al menos no cuando su mejor amiga empezaba a insistirle.

—Es que Ino...—rezongó la rosada con cierta vergüenza— ¿No recuerdas la última salida que hice?—replicó a su vez dejando a Ino con la boca en forma de "O".

_Ese día estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Naruto en el bar Ichiraku, entonces cuando Konohamaru intentó robarse el pastel, Sakura intentó detenerlo. Por ende la pelirrosa jaló de un lado el pastel y el niño del otro lado, y en un violento forcejeo, el pastel salió volando de las manos de ambos… Debido a que la pelirrosa tenía más fuerza de la necesaria._

_Voló, voló y voló…_

_¿Y dónde cayó?_

_Cayó aquel sabroso pastel de chocolate sobre la cara del genio… ¿Y quién era el genio?... Muy sencillo, Neji Hyuga quién quedó todo embarrado de chantillí, hasta que TenTen como pudo trató de limpiarlo._

_Fue realmente vergonzoso y hasta la fecha Sakurita Haruno no ha querido salir… ¿Pueden creerlo?_

—Oye ¿Sabías que eres una baka?—se bromeó la ojiazul cruzada de brazos.

—Ese bar me ha traído mala suerte— graznó la flor de cerezo ocultándose con la almohadas.

—Mira Saku-chan, vamos aunque sea un rato, oí que contrataron un nuevo cantante en el bar y… Qué tal si es un chavo guapo ¿Eso no te interesa?—murmuró la Yamanaka con un guiño en el ojo.

Sakura intentó fulminarla con la mirada pero no lo consiguió… Sólo hizo que su amiga pusiera las manos sobre la cintura, esperando una respuesta concreta y segura.

—Te aseguro que no pasas otra travesura, además Neji te perdonó… Si vuelves a pasar otra desventura nos largamos de ahí y de paso visitamos a Hinata-chan ¿Te parece? No seas mojigata—le explicó la joven suspirando de cansancio por un monólogo.

Sakura lo meditó y tomó la siguiente decisión:

—Bien… Te acompañaré, nada más porque voy a vigilarte—la pelirrosa se levantó de la cama y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Ino murmuró un suave "¡Yes!" en señal positiva de afirmación con su brazo.

Las dos chavas caminaron varias cuadras hasta toparse directamente en el bar, que exageradamente se encontraba a cinco cuadras de la casa de los Haruno, Ino casi quiso darle un golpe en la cabeza a su amiguita.

Entonces entraron y el lugar estaba todo impecable, para ser un bar… con mesas y todo, más bien parecía un restaurante. Ambas se dirigieron a la barra para elegir alguna bebida simple.

—Yo quiero un tequilita Sai-kun… sencillo que parezca doble—bromeó de nuevo la Yamanaka mientras le guiñaba coquetamente al joven de la barra: un pelinegro de ojos azabaches y una sonrisa fingida para todo el mundo, a excepción de ella, a quién siempre se dirigía con más confianza.

— ¿Y para ti Sakura-chan?—se dirigió a la otra joven con voz sosegada.

—Dale una sidra, sencillo también—la Barbie fue incluso más rápida que su acompañante. Sakura suspiró con desgano.

Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido… al menos para Sakura Haruno, así lo fue. Toda su atención fue captada hacia el escenario, cuando notó a cierta persona, alguien que nunca había visto. Era parecido a su amigo Sai, sólo que sus facciones eran más finas, su cabello negro y brillante como la noche y sus ojos tan azabaches como la obsidiana cuando irradiaban brillo.

Una ceja de la Haruno se levantó para inspeccionar a aquel joven… no corrijo… "jovenazo"…

Lo vio colocarse la guitarra acústica con mucha delicadeza, observó detenidamente como tomaba respiraciones antes de empezar a cantar en aquel bar. Ella jamás había visto tanta belleza reunida en una sola persona: tal alto y delgado, así como sus impactantes ojos oscuros con esa mirada tan concentrada.

— ¿Oye Ino, alguna vez lo habías visto?—dijo la pálida y rosada joven impresionada, dirigiéndose a su amiga con un chispeante brillo en los ojos.

—Nunca, en mi vida he visto a un joven así… Es bastante atractivo—la secundó su compañera rubia, igual de embelesada pero más controlada.

—Es el nuevo cantante que contrataron, alrededor de dos semanas—explicó el otro pelinegro, mientras limpiaba las copas. Sakura entendió rápidamente a que se refería Ino desde un principio.

—Me gustaría escuchar como canta, ¡en serio que no puedo esperar!—casi gritó la chica blanca, pero con un leve rosado en sus mejillas que la hacía ver muy adorable.

—Tranquila frentona, chicos así suelen ser algo petulantes—le dejó en claro la rubia a la pelirrosa. La chica fulminó con la mirada y se puso las manos bajo el mentón.

— ¡Calla Ino!—murmuró la chica con ademanes para silenciar.

—Y eso que no querías venir—ironizó la Yamanaka rodando los ojos con fastidio, porque era muy difícil convencer a su amiga de visitar lugares nuevos, casi tuvo que jalarla de los cabellos con tal de acompañarla al bar, ahora Sakura no tenía ganas de salir.

—Es tú culpa mujer—se burló la Haruno con una tierna sonrisa en los labios. La muñeca barbie nada más se encogió de hombros, comprendía a su amiga porque al fin y al cabo ella nunca se interesaba por nadie, retiró de inmediato lo dicho.

— ¡Con ustedes, Sasuke Uchiha! Con el tema a presentar: Solamente Tú—voceó el presentador, mencionando por defecto al misterioso cantante. La joven rosada se grabó de inmediato su nombre: Sasuke-sex-symbol Uchiha, nada más por exagerar.

La melodía era tranquila y romántica, tan atrayente como cursi, un estilo sencillo de música pop. En ese momento el muchacho, chocó sin querer con la mirada de la chica pelirrosa, se atoró por varios segundos antes de comenzar:

_Regálame tu risa,  
enséñame a soñar  
con solo una caricia  
me pierdo en este mar._

—Me lo presentas, Sai—exclamó la joven pelirrosa tratando de no sonar más obvia de lo que ya estaba.

—A mí no me metan—acusó Sai mientras levantaba la mano hacia atrás en señal de negación.

—Oye, canta genial el tipo, no sería mala idea conocerlo—dijo Ino sacando el ceño fruncido de Sai, por alguna extraña razón.

_Regálame tu estrella,  
la que ilumina esta noche,  
llena de paz y de armonía,  
y te entregaré mi vida._

La pelirrosa, que ya no estaba pálida sino con la cara más roja que un tomate, se perdió en la letra, tan sutil, simple y conmovedora. El corazón de ella saltó contra sus costillas en un voluptuoso vuelco y continúo escuchando con mucha atención.

—Creo que me va a dar el patatús—exclamó ella sin pensarlo, sorprendiendo a la vez a su amiga ¿Desde cuándo Sakura se comportaba así?

— ¿Sakura? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amiga?—Ino hizo una pregunta irónica siendo olímpicamente ignorada.

_Haces que mi cielo  
vuelva a tener ese azul,  
pintas de colores  
mis mañanas solo tú  
navego entre las olas de tu voz  
y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
tú, y tú, y tú…_

El joven también miró a la chica, sonrió cálidamente y sin despegar sus ojos oscuros prosiguió como si su vida dependiera totalmente de la música.

—Es muy bueno ese cantante—dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes como si estuviera en un trance.

—Me imagino que hablas de la canción—se río la barbie con picardía, haciendo sonrojar nuevamente a su amiga.

— ¡También!—susurró con el mismo tono, mientras no pasaba desapercibido las constantes miradas del cantante pelinegro.

_Enseña tus heridas y así las curarás  
que sepa el mundo entero  
que tu voz guarda un secreto  
no menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento  
se mueren de celos  
tus ojos son destellos  
tu garganta es un misterio  
_

—Un tipo así jamás se fijaría en mí—murmuró algo triste porque en serio ¿Cómo un tipo tan genial como él, tomaría en cuenta a alguien tan corriente y menuda como ella? Ino suspiró… comprendiéndola.

Sakura apretó al madera de la barra.

_Haces que mi cielo  
vuelva a tener ese azul,  
pintas de colores  
mis mañanas solo tú  
navego entre las olas de tu voz  
y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
y tú, y tú, y tú…_

El cantante de nombre Sasuke terminó su canción, desde luego recibió ovaciones, aplausos y suspiros del público, en especial el femenino. Él se quitó su guitarra, hizo una breve reverencia y le dirigió un guiño coqueto a la castaña, que se quedó inmutada—aunque lo disimuló muy bien—y entonces el chico dio una vuelta con garbo y salió del escenario.

—Tengo que hablarle—se decidió la castaña de una vez y salió tras el cantante con pasos torpes. — ¡Ya regreso!—agregó la joven más alejada de la barra.

— ¡Espera frentezota tonta! ¿Qué estas…?—la rubia de ojos azules, se quedó estupefacta ante la acción de su amiga. Nunca pensó que fuese tan atrevida, hasta dónde la conocía.

La pelirrosa paliducha buscó al cantante de cabello brillante y negro con sigilo, obviamente había captado su interés por ella, cosa que nadie más había hecho. De inmediato sintió como esa canción era sólo para ella. Definitivamente tenía que encontrarlo y dirigirle la palabra.

Sin embargo cuando entró a los camerinos principales…

— ¿Oye, tú eres Sasuke Uchiha? Me gustó tu canción y me parece que…— así empezó a hablar cuando abrió la cortina del lugar. Se quedó sorprendida cuando vio la escena…

— ¿Sakura, acaso estás loca? ¡No vuelvas a dejarme!—vociferó la rubia cuando encontró a su amiga, la vio más pálida que de costumbre, en un trance…

No encontró a nadie, todo el lugar estaba vació… Sólo su guitarra recargada en un sillón, ese joven había desaparecido…

* * *

**Yo: ¡Owwww! ¡Wow, súper genial! **

**Hanasu: ¡Wow, súper** **cursi! n.n**

**Yo: Sé que salió muy sencillo, estoy aprendiendo a escribir cuentos cortos dónde sólo se utilice lo esencial y creo que un final abierto y misterioso ha sido lo adecuado… (¡No soy tan mala!)**

**Yo: Espero que les haya gustado jejeje y también me gustaría que me dejaras un lindo review, así podré hacer más cuentos como éstos con una NaruHina, otro SasuSaku o incluso un GaaMatsu… y demás parejas por supuesto.**

**Les dejo el link del cantante ****(quitar puntos y la línea): www.y.o.u.t.u.b.e watch?v=F0rwOsAteXM**

**O bien buscarlo por el cantante: Solamente tú de Pablo Alborán**

**Por cierto, mil gracias a los que ayudaron a corregir, para nada que me tomo sus comentarios a mal... Al contrario... Éste fic fue planeado para un GaaMatsu (de ahí los errores) pero decidí por un SasuSaku y mi mala ubicación para el tipo de clasificación... Arigatou... El chiste es tratar de mejorar n-n**

**¡Saludos!****  
**


End file.
